Mistletoe is Cliche
by Kirishtu
Summary: Invited to a party by some friends, Shaylith and Icefang make the trip to Ironforge to join the celebration. Along the way, Icefang crosses a line, and has to deal with the consequences. A request by Unicorn Chronicles.


His breath steamed in the air, creating puffy clouds that quickly dispersed around his head. Icefang looked out at the snowy expanse of Dun Morogh, looking at the fresh layer of white that had fallen during the night. Then he looked toward his companion, smiling at Shaylith's back as she walked ahead of him, her own breathe forming clouds around her head. He quickly caught up to her, so the two night elf hunters were walking side by side, the snow crunching under their boots.

The pair was on their way to Ironforge to celebrate Winter's Veil with some of their close friends. It had been Emree's idea; the violence and uncertainty they had faced just getting to Draenor and surviving once there needed to be tempered by fun, the death knight had said. Since she had been so enthusiastic about it, and her enthusiasm had proven infections, it had been decided she would host the party. Ironforge's inn had been basically rented out to the party-goers, and it left them really no choice but to show up or face the wrath of a death knight. A disappointed death knight, at that.

So Shaylith and Icefang had left Darnassus two days ago to reach Ironforge. They had taken the scenic route, alternating walking and flying to simply enjoy being in Azeroth and to see and hear the land around them falling to slumber as winter set in.

Dun Morogh, though, seemed to be locked in perpetual winter, with snow covering almost everything.

Ice slowly smiled a conspiratorial smile. The huntress beside him didn't seem to notice, and that worked for Ice. Shaylith really wasn't one for parties or cities. In fact, she wasn't much for fun unless she thought of it first, but Icefang had a tendency to rile her.

So he let Shay get a few steps ahead of him, and he crouched to pack some of the freshly fallen snow into a projectile. Armed with his snowball, Icefang rose, cocked back his arm, and threw the snowball as hard as he could.

It hit the back of Shaylith's head hard enough to send the huntress stumbling forward. She collapsed on her hands and knees, and stayed like that for a moment. Icefang could only imagine the look on her face, and knew if he were a sane man he'd be worried for his physical well-being. But he wasn't, so when Shaylith carefully rose and turned a stone-melting glare on him, Ice smiled.

Next thing he knew, Icefang was flat on his back in the snow with a pissed off night elf female sitting on his chest. It didn't matter that Shaylith was his girlfriend, or that Ice was her boyfriend; when Shay was angry, everything went out the window.

Icefang shivered as snow began to melt through his armor and chill his skin. He didn't dare try to take a deep breath. Above him, Shaylith smiled, her lips curling up seductively. Slowly, she leaned down, her hair forming a curtain around them. Ice felt his body tighten in response to her closeness and almost closed his eyes as her lips brushed his cheek. Then he felt her lips against the shell of his pointed ear, and his body tightened even more.

"What made you think that was a good idea?" Shay whispered, her lips brushing his ear.

Icefang made a noise.

"If you ever do that again," Shay continued, "I'm going to string you up by your balls and paint you in cream so the nightsabers will lick you from head to toe. And I'll make sure one part of you will be covered in sweet cream, okay?"

She pulled back to stare down at him, noting his glassy eyes and the way Ice was panting. Shaylith leaned down and made to kiss Icefang on the lips. Then she shoved her handful of snow into his face and got up, stalking away from him. Icefang lay where he was for a moment longer, panting and shivering. When he was certain Shaylith wasn't about to sic Tora on him if he moved, he hauled himself out of the snow and followed her, keeping one step behind.

Shaylith always meant her threats, after all.

When they reached Ironforge, the two night elves were thrust into the midst of a Winter's Veil celebration. As they made their way toward the inn, dodging drunk dwarves the whole while, Shaylith broke off the path and went up to Greatfather Winter. Icefang scowled deeply as Shaylith settled daintily on Greatfather Winter's lap, her chest pushed out and one leg crossed over the other like she was some demure maiden. Then she looked at Ice and winked at him. That made him scowl even more.

Eventually, the pair made their way into the inn, which was already boisterous with activity. Icefang spotted Emree standing with her father, Thollo. The old paladin still looked at his daughter with pride and love, though there was still a hint of wariness to him. Pepin, a gnome mage, stood on a table, waving her hands in the air to make sparkles appear above their heads. There was Filex and Spar, the former holding a stein full of foaming beer while the latter was trying to make him stop drinking. Dahildra was at the far end of the room, chatting with Trithion, and the worgen druid was nodding to whatever the warlock was saying.

When Emree spotted Icefang and Shaylith, her eyes lit up and she hurried over to them. "You made it!" she exclaimed, hugging them both.

"We made it." Shaylith smiled. Her eyes scanned the room, lingering on two unfamiliar shapes. "Who are they?"

Emree looked toward the other end of the room, where two blood elves stood talking to Dokito. One was a woman, a paladin who was barely wearing anything that could call itself armor and believe it, and the other a male rogue, who looked a little on the young side. "Oh," Emree smiled, "that's Yasläna and Hasëo. They're Dokito's friends. Hasëo doesn't talk much, and Yasläna's really nice. Don't let the skimpy outfit fool you, though."

Shaylith elbowed Icefang. "Quit staring."

"What? I wasn't!"

Emree laughed. "Enjoy yourselves." She left the night elf pair and made her way back to her father.

The night progressed in boisterous peace. It didn't take long for Filex to get smashed and try to make out with Spar in front of everyone. Dokito came to the poor priest's rescue by luring Filex away with more alcohol, and then Pepin hit Filex with a sheep, turning the drunk man into a drunk sheep, who was then sapped by Hasëo. At that point, Filex passed out and they left him snoring in the corner. Food and drink flowed as freely as words and laughter, and Icefang found himself enjoying the company of the two Horde. He and Hasëo began a friendly debate about the best buildings to have in their garrisons, and the rogue told Icefang the best way to handle certain missions. Shaylith watched the two of them like a mother hawk, almost certain the rogue was going to stab Ice or something. And the party went on.

The first to leave where Spar and Filex. The priest ended up hauling his drunk boyfriend up the stairs to their room to tuck Filex into bed. The Horde left next, using their hearthstones rather than risking encountering Ironforge's guards. Eventually, the others left too, leaving Shaylith and Icefang as the only ones left in the common room. Ice looked toward Shay and noted how the huntress looked in the warm light of the hearth. It made him smile.

Shay glanced at him and frowned. "What?"

"Nothing." Ice said. "Just admiring you."

Shaylith snorted. "I'm going upstairs."

"I'll be right behind you."

Shaylith nodded and climbed the stairs to the upper floor. She entered their room, closed the door behind her, and stripped out of her armor until she was clad only in her cloth undergarments. She glanced at the door when it opened, and Ice slipped through.

He closed the door, locked it, then leaned against it, smiling at her. Shaylith stared at him, her eyes narrowing at him. "What?" she asked tersely.

Icefang smiled and stepped closer to her. Then he moved his hand, holding it up over their heads. Shaylith looked up at what he held in his hand and stared at it blankly.

"It's mistletoe." Icefang said.

"I know what it is."

"So, you have to kiss me now."

Shaylith scoffed. "I don't have to do anything. Mistletoe, really? You're so cliché."

"Hey, if it's the only way I'll get a kiss without you biting my face off, I'm going to exploit it shamelessly."

Shaylith stared at him. Then she turned on her heel and walked away from him.

Icefang grabbed her wrist before she could get too far away from him. When she turned to face him, he gripped her chin gently and pressed their lips together. It was closed-mouthed, chaste, undemanding. It lasted only two heartbeats, and then Shaylith pulled back, her eyes focused on his face. Ice watched her, waiting for Shay to pull away. When she didn't, when she just stood there, he leaned in and kissed her again. This time, though, it was hotter, and Icefang didn't waste time deepening the kiss. His tongue slid into Shay's mouth as his hands slid over her shoulders and pulled her tighter against him. They continued to kiss, tongues battling as their hands started to move at a feverish pace, trying to remove armor and clothing.

Icefang slid one hand down Shaylith's neck to cup her breast, squeezing the soft flesh and pinching her nipple until it was a hard bud. She shivered against him, her own hands brushing over the muscles of Ice's chest and stomach. He hissed into her mouth as her hand wrapped around his cock and gripped it tight. As she stroked him, Ice moved his mouth from Shay's to her throat, kissing that spot just below where her shoulder and neck met. She gasped and arched into his hands as he teased that sensitive spot.

Somehow, they ended up on the bed with Ice on top of Shay. She kept stroking his cock, her fingers circling the head and squeezing hard enough to make him hiss. He busied his mouth with Shay's, his hands gripping her breasts and teasing her nipples before Ice moved one hand and pushed Shay's thighs apart. His fingers stroked that silky flesh as he moved his hand up. Then he could feel her heat and his senses sharpened until he could smell her, too.

"Ice," Shay whispered as his fingers teased her, stroking her wetness but not breaching her body.

"What, Shay?" Ice asked, his voice rough with desire. He continued to play with her as she played with him, his cock achingly hard in her hand.

She kissed him, hot and hard, and he returned the kiss, dominating her mouth with his tongue. Icefang pulled back then and kissed his way down her body, suckling her nipples as his fingers teased her, just barely pressing inside of her and stroking that hot velvet skin. She was forced to let go of his cock as he kissed his way lower, and then took hold of Ice's hair as his tongue brushed over her clit. Shay gasped and arched as his tongue brushed over her clit again and then went lower still.

And then Icefang pushed his tongue inside of Shaylith, tasting her insides. She gasped and arched, writhing as his tongue moved inside of her. Her legs trembled; her toes curled. Shaylith's eyes closed as she mewled out Icefang's name.

Then, the bastard, he pulled away from her, leaving her empty, cold, and two steps away from strangling him because he'd stopped seconds before she'd been about to come.

Icefang smiled. "Don't worry, love. When have I ever left you wanting?"

Shaylith scoffed. "I distinctly remember that one time in Talador-mmph!"

Ice had cut her off with a fierce kiss, his own growl accenting hers as she gripped his shoulders hard enough to leave welts in the shape of her nails. He gripped her thighs and spread her legs wide apart, positioning her in such a way she couldn't really move or retaliate against him. At least, not until he let her go.

But Icefang was no fool. He didn't pin her like that without good reason. Before Shay could threaten him, Ice positioned the head of his cock against her heat and thrust into her hard enough to make Shaylith gasp. Then he drew out only to thrust back into her, making her moan this time. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gasped as he moved, sliding in and out of her in deep, even strokes. Icefang panted as he moved, feeling her wetness and heat growing tighter around him. He slid his arms around her back and rolled them so that Shay was on top and gravity impaled her even deeper on his cock.

Shaylith arched back with a low moan as she rode Ice, her hips gyrating in such a way that he was never outside her body for more than a second or two at the most. Icefang panted beneath her, gripping her thigh with one hand while the other stroked the triangle of coarse hair between her legs, his thumb soon pressed against her clit and rubbing in little circles. The stimulation both within and without made Shaylith's body tighten more and more.

Her breaths came in short, sharp gasps. His moans matched hers, deeper and more feral. Shaylith's body suddenly seized, her voice filling the small room with a low, feral cry. Her insides squeezed Icefang tight, milking his cock with each pulse of her heart. Ice clutched Shay's hips as he thrust deep into her one last time and came, filling her with his seed. they stayed locked together like that for a time, bodies tight and quivering.

Shaylith relaxed first, releasing the breath she'd been holding. She melted on top of Ice, boneless as she settled atop him. Icefang panted roughly, his arms wrapping around Shay to keep her close. Eventually, he let her go so she could roll of him. Shay hissed softly as Ice's softened cock slipped form her, then purred as Ice kissed her lips and pulled her against him. He drew the blankets up over them and let their combined warmth begin to lull him to sleep.

"Ice?"

"Yeah, Shay?"

She propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at him. He looked up at her, blinking at her gentle smile. Shaylith kissed him gently. "You're too good for nightsabers."

Icefang blinked. "Thanks? I guess?"

"I'll lick you instead."

His thoughts stopped for a minute. Then he asked, carefully, "Is that my Winter's Veil present?"

Shaylith smiled. "You'll just have to be a good boy and wait, won't you?"

Icefang shivered and smiled.


End file.
